whats_your_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who's Your Daddy
Total Chapters 1 Chapter 1 Getting ready for a party (forces avatar clothes change) * Something elegant! ** I'll take this dress (15 diamond) ** I want to see the cool outfit ** I'll look boring at the party * Something cool! ** I'll take this cool outfit (15 diamond) ** I want to see the elegant dress ** I'll look boring at the party Whoa hold on a second... * I don't WANT to get married. * Ahh, you're right! This is AMAZING! ** Story continues You're going to meet two hotties. You should totally customize their looks! * Yes! Let me customize them! (5 diamonds) * No thanks. ** Story continues I don't want to do long distance * I'll go with you! ** Story continues * You're such a jerk! * Fine. Whatever. I don't care. You don't see fine. * The love of my life is leaving me! * Seriously I'm fine. * Everything is a MESS right now! ** Diaper How are you feeling? * After last night? I'm exhausted! ** Story continues * I'm still sad about Alan... * I feel great! How will you feel if it's positive? * I'm prepared for what comes my way. * I'll be SO happy! * I'll want a tequila shot I can't actually have! ** Diaper He's way hotter than I remember, be cool Character Name * Actually...who are you again? * I could NEVER forget you! ** Hearts * Yeah, sure, I remember you. Whatever. I need to wait until we're alone. * Yup, I'm good! Totally normal (15 diamonds) * ...I'M PREGNANT!!! ** Story continues Right, I feel... * SO confused! * Pretty excited! * Absolutely terrified! ** Story continues You need to look good... * Yes! I need to look HOT! (15 diamonds) * I'll stick with my worn out clothes. ** Story continues I knew I needed to make our first date special! * That's really sweet! ** Story continues * Coming on a bit strong, buddy... Something interesting? * I like to go with the flow. * I'm a real Type A personality. * I love caring for other people. ** Trophy Well... * I got this text from my ex... ** Story continues * I suddenly felt very sick! * Let's not talk about it... character name I got here as soon as I could! * I didn't ask you to come! ** Story continues * I'm glad you made it. Well, who are you HOPING is the baby daddy? * Alan! We had a beautiful relationship... * Oliver! He's the perfect guy! * Both? Is that a thing that can happen? ** Diaper And I think I see the perfect thing (avatar clothes change forced) * I'm totally wearing it! (19 diamonds) * I'm fine in what I'm wearing. Oh Alan... * You're so sweet! * That's such BS. * You had a good reason... I could invite Alan upstairs. Or I could send him home and invite Oliver over. * Ask Alan to spend the night (24 diamonds) * Call Oliver to spend the night. (24 diamonds) * Stay lonely. ** Story continues Tex with Carol: I need help setting up for mom and dad's anniversary. * Can it wait an hour? * Sure! I'll come right away! ** Story continues * I really don't want to AT ALL... I should probably get dressed (forced clothes change) * I NEED to wear it today! (24 diamonds) * I'll just look underdressed. ** Story continues I can't believe you're both here.... * Thanks for helping! ** Story continues * You guys can't be here! This is.. * SO weird. * Kind of hot. ** Story continues * Confusing..? Now you can't put it off any more. * I'm SO mad at you! * That's actually a good idea... * I can't choose between them. ** Story continues I need to choose... * Choose Alan. * Choose Oliver. * Choose them both. ** Hearts I need to show off my baby bump! * This bump is too cute not to flaunt it! (24 diamonds) * I'll stay covered up. ** Story continues Stats Diaper Trophy Bottle Pacifier Hearts Your Parenting Style Hot Mess * So maybe you aren't totally put together. At the end of the day, you do what's right for you and your family!